I Wanna Know What Love I
by Allyson Kathryn Roberts
Summary: When Fox returns to Harmony he finds more than he planned. Fox and Theresa become close friends becoming closer than either expected. This story starts with Fox's return and continues the way I thought it should. WARNING SOME CHANGES TO ORIGINAL STORY!
1. Chapter 1

"I Wanna Know What Love Is"

By Allison Kathryn Roberts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning the soap opera PASSIONS or its characters. This story was made up out of my own imaganation for purely entertainment purposes only.

Again I own nothing.

Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One: Late Night Intruder

It had been several long years since he had returned to his hometown Harmony, Massachusetts. He wondered what his dear old parents would think of his return. Probably try to bribe him to leave and never return, he thought sarcastically to himself. To America he was known as playboy millionaire Nicholas Foxworth Crane or Fox for short, but he would always be the forgotten son to the Cranes. Ethan Crane had been the favorite son that was until the truth about his paternity was revealed. Since Ethan was now Sam Bennett's biological son and went by Ethan Winthrop he was no longer heir to the Crane throne. If Fox could get back into his father's good graces he could take over the family business and prove to his parents once and for all he was not a screw-up. That was his plans.

It was late at night when he arrived at the Crane mansion. He snuck in the mansion as quiet as possible, trying to avoid waking up any of the occupants. It would be better to explain his return in the morning. He tiptoed up the stairs and down the hall to the room that belonged to him a very long time ago. It was pitch dark in the room, he unbuttoned his shirt and took off his jeans. As he pulled the covers back and was crawling inside a scream emitted from the other side of the bed and a shadowy figure clutched the bedsheets.

A light turned on and there in the doorway stood Ethan Winthrop, Gwen Hotchkiss, and Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. Fox turned his head to see who the shadowy figure was sleeping in his bed. There sat looking terrified his father's new wife, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane. Of all people to be in his bed it had to be his new step-mom who he thought was gorgeous and he knew was off limits.

Theresa finally spoke, sounding breathless "Who are you? And why would you try to get in my bed?"

"What the hell are you doing back in Harmony, Fox?" Ethan spoke up from the doorway.

"Fox?" Theresa said. She stood out of bed and wrapped her robe around her, and walked to the foot of the bed.

"I thought I saw you at the party tonight, but I wasn't sure." Pilar addressed Fox. Behind Pilar, Julian Crane, Rebecca Hotchkiss, and Ivy Winthrop Crane came upon the scene. Both Julian and Ivy were shocked to see who was the intruder.

"You were right," he responded to Pilar. Fox looked at Theresa and explained, "Hello Step-Mommy, I saw your picture in the paper it didn't do you justice. But I guess you don't know who I am. In which case allow me to introduce myself. I'm the second son, wait no I tell a lie, I'm the first son of Julian and Ivy Crane. Nicholas Foxworth Crane. Fox for short." he looked at his parents standing in the doorway and addressed them, "Hello Mumsy. How's it going Pops? I'm back!"

Ivy and Julian Crane looked displeased. Ethan rolled his eyes. Rebecca and Gwen decided this could distract the family long enough for the both of them to get what they both coveted. Theresa and Pilar looked interested in why Fox had returned after all these years.

"Well now, why don't we go back to our rooms and we'll discuss this in the morning." Ivy said.

"Yes, I agree." Julian answered.

"Yes," Rebecca placed her hand on Julian shoulders and said, "Pookie, you and I can get back to where we left off." She grinned and shook her hips sugestively in her Santa Baby lingerie.

Julain raised an eyebrow and chuckeled a little to himself, before leading Rebecca back to their bedroom.

"Ugh. Disgusting" Ivy retorted. She moved her power chair out of the bedroom and headed down the hallway towards her room.

Pilar looked towards her daughter, "Theresita, I'm going back to bed. Are you going to be okay?" She looked worriedly to Fox and back to her daughter.

"Yes Mama. I'll be fine. I'm just going to give Little Ethan his bottle and put him back to sleep before I turn in as well." Theresa smiled at her mother. "Goodnight Mama." She kissed her mother's cheek to reassure her. With that Pilar left to return to her bedroom.

Gwen looked at Ethan and waited. _Ethan, why are you still standing here in her bedroom, _she thought to herself.

"Ethan, you and Gwen may leave my room now. I'm fine and I'm sure your wife would be _pleased _to go back to bed." Theresa glared at Ethan. _Of course, now that they're was a man in her room he would stalk and act jealous. As the saying goes you want what you can't have. _She thought.

"Fine! Just becareful of this one," he pointed at Fox and said, "He's coniving and manipulative." He took one last look at his half-brother Fox, before he put his hand on Gwen's lower back and led her out of the room and slammed the door.

"Love you too _half-brother._" Fox yelled sarcastically to Ethan after his exit. He turned to look at his father's new wife. _If you could call her that, she was half his age and Julian was unfaithful and not secretive about it. Not to mention she was a gorgeous young woman who should not be tied to a loveless marriage. _Fox thought to himself as his eyes assessed her. She had long brown hair, brown eyes the color of chocolate, and curves in all the right places. "Well this evening was entertaining, don't you agree?"

"If you think frightening me awake and believing you were an intruder. Not to mention having everybody flock to my room in the middle of the night like it was Grand Central Station entertaining. Then I guess yes it was." Theresa crossed her arms and pinned Fox with an icy stare.

"Hey can you blame a guy. I thought this was still unoccupied and I didn't see you in the dark. But I'm not at all sorry." Fox replied.

"Unbelievable. You are unbelievable. You're not even sorry." Theresa scorned.

"Why would I be sorry about getting to meet my gorgeous new step-mom?" Fox questioned.

"Ok enough with the step-mom. Even though technically that is what I am to you. It still is a little weird hearing you say that when we are both the same age." Theresa said.

"Fair enough. Well, what do you say, want to enjoy a night cap?" Fox asked her. "I mean you said so yourself you needed to give Little Ethan his bottle. Plus I would like to meet my little brother."

Theresa looked hesitant. "Ok. That sounds like a good idea." _And then I'll be closer to figuring out the mystery of Fox Crane. _Theresa thought.

**Well that's it for the first chapter of my new passions THEROX fanfic. Please let me know what you think. I'll try to post new chapters regularly. Great new scenes with Fox and Theresa coming soon. Along with twists and turns.**


	2. Nightcaps and Bottles

I Wanna Know What Love Is

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own anything having to do with PASSIONS or its characters. I am merely a fan who likes therox characters. All plots and characters deriving from the show are their's not mine.

Again I own nothing.

Chapter Two: Nightcaps and Bottles

"So what's it like being home Fox?" Theresa was cradling Little Ethan in her arms and was feeding him his bottle. She sat looking at Fox wondering what his story was. Why did Julian and Ivy look displeased that he was home. Why did he just now come home after years of traveling.

Fox was pouring the champagne into two flutes when Theresa asked the question. He was wondering the same thing. "Feels the same and yet feels different." he handed her a flute. "Why don't we toast to something?"

"What should we toast to?" she asked.

"How about to new friends? I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship." Fox said raising his glass to hers, and tapping the glass he said, "To new friends."

"To new friends." Theresa tapped his glass and sipped her champagne.

"So you and my brother, huh? Doesn't it feel weird living in the same house with him and his wife?" Fox inquired to Theresa.

"Oh so you think you know about me." Theresa crossed her leg over her other and leaned towards Fox. She was eager to hear what he said.

Fox raised his glass and took another sip of champagne. He looked at Theresa as if he could see into her soul and said, "I know you and Ethan had a past. In fact the hold world knows thanks to the invention of journalists, tabloids, and paparazzi. I mean it wasn't so long ago that you and Ethan were engaged to be married. Well that was until his true paternity as Sam Bennett's son was exposed. And then what did you do Theresa? You chased after Julian in the Bahamas to reinstate Ethan as the heir to the Crane Empire. But you didn't convince him did you. Instead you ended up marrying my father, and becoming Mrs. Julian Crane. And bringing back a little souveneir to boot. My new half-brother Little Ethan Martin Crane, who you named after your ex-fiancee." he paused looking at her more intently. "Furthermore you convinced Julian to let Ethan and Gwen stay here. As far as everyone's concerned Theresa you, my dear are not over Ethan yet." he finished.

Theresa stood and approached where Fox was sitting. "Well let me tell you, Nicholas Foxworth Crane I am completely over Ethan. I named my son after Ethan because he not only delivered him into this world but saved his life and mine. Yes I did go to Julian in hopes of reinstating Ethan's inheritance. I didn't intend on marrying him nor did I want to sleep with him and become pregnant with his child. He is the one who decided to get me drunk and seduce me. After he married and impregnated me while I was under the influence he then continued on an affair with Rebecca right under my nose in my house. The only good thing that Julian ever gave me was my son, and he is letting Ethan and Gwen stay here."

Fox looked at Theresa not sure if he believed her and asked, "Why? If you're over him why would you care if Ethan and Gwen couldn't live here?"

"Do you remember that old adage "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" Fox?" she said.

Fox thought for a moment and laughingly said, "Yes. How could I forget it was a line in one of my favorite movies, The Godfather."

"Well Gwen is my enemy if she stays here with Ethan then I can keep a watchful eye on her. And Ethan is more of a father figure to my son than his own father." Theresa stated.

"I can understand that. So you don't have any ulterior motives. That's good!" Fox said with a smile.

"Why so happy, Fox?" Theresa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said earlier I think this is the start to a beautiful new friendship." Fox winked at Theresa. He smiled flashing his pearly whites and said, "Now how about we finish our drink and we both get some shut-eye."

Theresa smiled and raised her glass of champagne to him. "I like the sound of that." She took another sip and swallowed the bitter sweetness of the champagne. "You know what Fox I do believe that you and I will become great friends."

"You know it!" he exclaimed.

**Authors Note: Please read and rate. Tell me what you think. Writers need your feedback good or otherwise. Enjoy!**


End file.
